warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Starforce StarClan
Some Facts about me! *Meine Katzen sind mir das wichtigste. Wer sie beleidigt soll mich kennenlernen. *Ich liebe Tiere *Ich HASSE , VERABSCHEUE, und VERFLUCHE Tierquäler! *Warrior Cats bedeutet mir extrem viel, ich könnte ohne diese Bücher nicht mehr Leben *Ich habe alle englischen Warrior Cats Bücher gelesen *Ich bin ein FanGirl. DEAL WITH IT! |D *LOKI und ZERO gehören mir! |D Vorallem Loki *-* *Ich bin verliebt - in Loki. Deal with it ^^ *Ich habe total viele OCs und liebe sie alle! *Ich habe mehr OCs als Freunde o.e *Meine Internetfreunde sind meine realen Freunde. *Ich hasse Beltz und Geldberg. *Ich hasse Tussen, Zicken und Shopping *Ich bin kein typisches Mädchen *Ich liebe Computerspiele und Action Filme *Rest folgt ~ Meine Haustiere ♥ ''Lilly - ''weiße Kätzin mit silberner Tigerung. Sie hat bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie bekommt auch einen leichten Rotstich in ihr Fell. Ihr Schülername ist Wolkenpfote. Sie ist sehr verspielt. Ihre Eltern waren Amy und ihr Vater war unbekannt. Ihre Schwester ist Lola. Ihre Mutter war rostrot. Lilly war anfangs die kleinste Katze. Sie ist schon fast 9 Monate alt. Sie ist sehr neugierig und isst am Tag ziemlich viel^^. Abends kuschelt sie sehr gerne. 102_0963.JPG|Lilly 050.JPG|Lola schau!.jpg|Felix lara sitzend.jpg|Lara lieb.jpg|Fibyana Gray (Fibsi) Da war sie noch jünger Coco von der seite.JPG|CoCo Channel White (CoCo) ''Lola - ''dunkelgraue Kätzin die leicht weiß gesprenkelt ist. Sie hat bernsteinfarben Augen. Ihr Schülername ist Aschenpfote. Ihre Schwester ist Lilly und ihre Mutter war Amy. Sie schläft sehr viel und ist abends eine schmusekatze. Bei fremden ist sie jedoch sehr scheu und versteckt sich unter dem Bett^^. Sie ist fast 9 Monate alt. Sie war immer die größte im Wurf. Sie maut sehr viel und sehr laut. ''Felix - ''er war ein sehr großer Kater. er war leicht schwarz mit einer seltsamen Musterung, leicht getiegert und leicht sprenkelt. Sein Kriegername ist Tintenblut. Er war 17 Jahre alt. Seine beste Freundin war Lara. Er ist im Februar 2o1o gestorben. Er war sehr zutraulich und hat viel miaut.Am liebsten war er im freien und Mäuse jagen. Er hat gerne die hunde der nachtbarschaft geärgert. ''Lara - ''sie war eine sehr gutherzige Kätzin. Sie war braun und dunkelbraun getiegert. Ihr Kriegername ist Tintenherz. Sie wurde fast 17 Jahre alt. Sie war leider wie die anderen ihrer Familie Krebskrank. Einer ihrer Brüder war Juri. Sie ist an einem Herzfehler im Februar 2o1o gestorben. Sie war sehr ruhig, aber auch bisschen scheu. Sie hat sich alles gefallen lassen. Am liebsten ist sie im Sommer im Schatten gelegen, stundenlang. ''Juri ''- Juri war ein hellgrauer Kater mit dunkelgrauer Tigerung und blauen Augen. Er starb sehr früh an einer Krebskrankheit. Sein Kriegername ist Tintentot. Er wurde nur 4 Jahre alt. Er war sehr wild, und ein guter Freund von Felix. Eine seiner Schwestern war Lara. Ich habe leider kein Bild von Juri am Laptop. Er ist gerne gelaufen. Ansonsten hat er viel geschlafen. ''Fibyana Gray ''- Auch bekannt als 'Fibsi'. Sie ist ein Löwenkopfkannienchen, und eigentlich ein Zwergkanninchen, aber sie ist so groß wie meine Katzen XD Ich habe Fibsi sehr sehr lieb <3 Ich habe sie von meiner Mama geschenkt bekommen. Im Winter kann ich mich mit ihr und Coco leider nicht beschäftigen, da ich eine schreckliche Spinnenfobie habe, und im Winter immer Spinnen im Stall sind. Meine Oma kümmert sich deswegen um die Hasen. ''CoCo Channel White ''- Auch bekannt als 'CoCo' Vorher dachten wir, er sei ein Weibchen, da hieß 'sie' noch Channel, aber dann nannte meine Schwester ihn in CoCo um. Leider kann ich mcih zurzeit nicht um ihm kümmern wegen meinen Fobie. Allerdings wird dass im Sommer wieder besser, da die Spinnen denn wo anders sind XD CoCo ist sehr ängstlich. Aber er ist auch ein bisschen doof XD Charakter Art Meine Bilder: Benutzer:Starforce StarClan/Charakter Art by Star Wiki Dingens User, die ich hier einfach nennen möchte! Ich möchte hier ein paar User nennen, die mir so wichtig geworden sind! Danke dass es euch gibt Leute! Reiehnfolge sagt nix <3 *Tini - Verdammt ich liebe dich! Du bist meine beste Freundin, und das für immer! Wir waren die erste, die sich übers Wiki kennengerlernt haben, und sich in Real Life getroffen haben. Diese 4 Tage waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Und im Sommer treffen wir uns wieder! Wir 2 für immer, maus! <3 *Whity - Du bist einfach zu geil für diese Welt XDDD *rofl* Du heiterst mich jeden Tag auf, egal wie scheiße es mir geht. Außerdem hast du die geilsten Smileys dieses Planetens drauf :'D Danke für alles, meine Liebe! <3 *Sprenkle - Ja, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll *-* Du bist einzigartig, und ich liebe es wie du bist! <3 Bitte bleib so, meine Sis, denn ich will dich niemals verlieren! <333 *Fire, Walter, Feuerklo - xD Ich liebe deine Verschreiber xD ALDI *rofl* okay jedenfalls fire, du bist superlustig, kannst mcih niemals nerven, und bist einfach der perfekte seelenklemptner, danke fire! <3 *Lamme |D - Hach mein Japan-Suchti :'D Du bist so toll, und du warst die erste mit der ich im Wiki geredet hab! :3 Wir kennen uns echt schon ewig o.e XD <3 *Tau, Bauhaus - Du bist einfach unbeschreiblich toll <3 Mit dir kann man wirklich über jedes Thema reden, und ich schätzte deine Ehrlichkeit, aber das weißt du ja maus :3 Und ich danke dir für alles, ich lieb dich <33333 *Shani - Du verrückte Nudel xD Aber genau das liebe ich so an dir, und mit dir kann man immer Spaß haben! :DD Hdal <3333 Außerdem bist du sehr großzügig, und das find ich richtig toll<3 *Bramble - Dank WhatsApp haben wir uns erst so richtig kennengerlent! Aber du bist mir nach so kurzer Zeit verdammt ans Herz gewachsen! <33 Danke für alles du liebe, du bist toll! <3 Mit dir kann man so super reden..<3 *Federle - Eigentlich das gleiche wie bei Bramble :3 Hoch lebe die Whatsapp Gruppe :DD <33 Ich hab dich lieb! <3 *Leaf - Auch wieder Whatsapp ! :DD Ach ich liebe whatsapp :'D <3 *Leza - Wow. Eigentlich kennen wir uns wirklich nich lange, aber ich hab das Gefühl wir sind Seelenverwandt O: Ich hab dich lieb, kleine Leza <333 *Sasi - SASIIII *.* Ich hab dich so lieb <33 Endlich bist du wieder auf Skype, ich hab dich echt vermisst, mausi D: <3 *Törtchen, Aki, Akü - Hach Törtchen, ich hab dich lieb |D Wir kennen uns auch schon ewig :3 Bleib zu wie du bist :3 <3 *Silber - Tja, wir sind uns vielleicht einmal in 10 Jahren der gleichen Meinung, aber wir haben uns doch trotzdem lieb :DD Und diesmal hab ich deinen vornamen nicht vergessen :'D Hdl <3 *Keks, Lünilein - Ich vermiss dich, Keksi ._. <3 Spitznamen e.e Also ihr könnt mich so nennen: *Star (von den meisten^^) *Sternchen (hauptsächlich von Aki) *Starly (selten ^^) *Staralili / Staravia / Staraptor (von Tau :'D ) *Sterndu / Starmie (früher von Shani) *Stärärärär (von Shani o.e xD) *Schtar (von Tau xD) *Stern, Sternileini (von Silber |D ) *Tenshi (von Jala Flusstreif und Shani genannt xD So heißen übrigens meine ganzen OCs aus anderen Dingen, zB Animes, Filme, usw) *Elay (von Tini) *Stamp (lange her xD) Wiki Aktivitäten ~ Warrior Cats Lieblingscharaktere *Hollyleaf (!) - So und an diesem Punkt muss ich einfach etwas sagen; Hollyleaf ist mehr als nur ein Lieblingscharakter für mich. Abgesehen davon, dass ich das Gefühl habe, ich seie sie, und sie seie ich, ist es einfach unglaublich, wie toll ich diese Kätzin finde. Ihr Temprament, ihre Liebe zum Warrior Code..einfach unglaublich! Beste Kätzin aller Zeiten <3 *Tall Shadow (!) *Ivypool (!) *Mapleshade (!) *Misha *Russetfur *Amberleaf *Deerleap *Cloudtail *Cedarstar *Runningnose *Snowtuft *Ottersplash *Honeyfern *Badgerpaw *Bluestar *Frostfur *Brambleberry *Jayfeather *Yellowfang *Softwing *Flora *Lionblaze *Sasha *Gray Wing *Wind *Gorse Hasscharaktere *Dovewing (!) *Hawkfrost (!) *Foxheart (!) *Half Moon *Snookthorn *Leafstar *Brokenstar *Spottedleaf *Brambleclaw *Leafpool *Darkstripe *Squirrelflight *Echosong *Ashfur *Sol *Rainflower *SkyClan (nur der neue, also ab Firestars Quest) *Lizardstripe *Millie *Sandstorm *Clear Sky Lieblingscouples *BlueXOak *HollyXFallen *GrayXSilver *SorrelXBracken *LionXHeather *CloudXBright *IvyXFox *SharpXCherry *TigerXSasha Hasscouples *JayXHalf *CrowXLeaf *GrayXMillie *LionXCinder *FireXSpotted *SwiftXBright *DoveXBumble *DoveXTiger *LeafXBilly *TigerXGolden Lieblingsprophezeiung *''"Like Fire you will blaze through the forest.."'' http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:By_Star Book-Ranking Hier habe ich alle meine gelesenen Bücher aufgelistet, je nachdem wie gut ich sie fand ^^ Nach reihenfolge! Staffeln Allgemein #Power of Three #Dawn of the Clans #Omen of the Stars #The Original Series #The New Prophecy The Original Series #Forest of Secrets #A dangerous Path #Into the Wild #The darkest Hour #Rising Storm #Fire and Ice The New Prophecy #Dawn #Starlight #Sunset #Twilight #Moonrise #Midnight Power of Three #Outcast #Eclipse #Sunrise #Dark River #The Sight #Long Shadows Omen of the Stars #The Forgotten Warrior #Fading Echoes #The Last Hope #Night Whispers #The Fourth Apprentice #Sign of the Moon Dawn of the Clans #The Sun Trail Super Editions #Crookedstar's Promise #Bluestar's Prophecy & Yellowfang's Secret #Firestar's Quest #SkyClan's Destiny Field Guides #Secrets of the Clans #Battles of the Clans #Code of the Clans #Cats of the Clans #Enter the Clans Mangas #Tigerstar and Sasha #The Rise of Scourge #Graystripe's Adventure #Ravenpaw's Path #SkyClan and the Stranger Short Stories #Brightspirit's Mercy #After Sunset: We Need to Talk #The Elders' Concern #Spottedleaf's Honest Answer Novellas #Hollyleaf's Story Vorbestellte Bücher / Bücher die ich noch lesen muss *Thunder Rising *The First Battle *Tallstar's Revenge *Bramblestar's Storm *The Ultimate Guide *The Clans Decide *Why is Jaypaw blind? *Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? *After Sunset: The Right Choice? *The Untold Stories : Mistystar's Omen & Cloudstar's Journey *Tigerclaw's Fury *Leafpool's Wish 'Wichtel Keks du bist die beste :) hdl: Star' Wichteln 3.jpg Wichtel2.jpg WichtelG..jpg Wichtel1.jpg FÜR_STAR_MERRY_X-MAS.jpg Bilder für mich FürStar.byTini.png|Danke Tini für dieser hammertolle Bild *__* Sternenlicht.fürStar.bySilber.png|Danke Silber!! Ein umwerfend schönes Bild <3 Starlight.fürStar.bySilver.png|Von Silverhawk, danke für dieses schöne Bild *-* Starly.jpg|Von Keks, vielen dank *-* Hollyleaf.Wallpaper.fürStar.bySilver.png|Hollyleaf Wallpaper von Silverhawk, danke :) Für Cousii.bTini.png|Cousi danke für dieses Bild *____* <333 Katze.fürStarByFire.png|Von Fire, das Bild ist mal wieder Hammer *-* 2.Anführer kurzhaar.png|Von meiner Sprenkel, vielen dank für dieses Tolle Bild! FürStarbySmara.png|Dieses absolut epische und wunderschöne Bild ist von der liebsten Smara im Wiki :3 Für Star.png|Von Jacky :), Danke, es sieht toll aus! Für Star by Keks.PNG|Von Cookie! *3* Danke für diese tolle Sternenkraft Blue.png|*w* Nochmal von Tini, Danke meine Liebe <3 FürStarbyDaisy.png|Von Daisy *w* Es ist wunderschön! Buchenstern für star.png|Von Loki *3* Katze für Star.png|Von Michi *-* FürStar.byLeo.png|Von Leo, es ist wunderschön, danke *.* Für Star ^-^.PNG|Und nochmal von Tini :D Es ist mal wieder einfach geiel FürStar.byTini.PNG|..Mal wieder von Tini :'D Es ist tooooll *-* Für Star.PNG|Shani das Bild ist wunderwunderwunderschön <333 FürStarli♥ByFlockii.png|Von Flocki, vielen Dank meine Liebe! <3 Hdl.fürStarByFire.png|Von meiner Fire! Ich liebe es, aber dich liebe ich mehr FürStarByFire.png|Wiedermal von Fire ;3 Danke :3 KeksfürStar.png|Von Tau, für meine fertige Arbeit :'D Schildplattpfote für Star by Tip.png|Von Tip <3333 Danke für dieses wunderbare Bild :3 Sehr.komisch.aussehende.Katze.png|Von Holly<333 Danke für das tolle Bild :3 Bunte.Katze.by.Keks.png|Nochmal von Cookie, diesmal eine bunte Mieze :DD Bild für star.jpg|Von Sprenkel! :D Danke für dieses schöne Bild, ich liebe Katzen mit getiegerten Flecken :3 <33 Starforce.PNG|Wenn man Starforce wörtlich nimmt.. :'DDD Von Tau XDDDDDDD *rofl* Nachtschweif.png|Von Weich <33 Danke für dieses wunderschöne Bild! <333 Wichtel Star.byTini.png|Von Tini *______* *___* Danke Mausi<333333 I love it so much *____* For Star by Tip.png|Von Tip *-* Richtig schön! *__* Starley =D.by.Keks.png|Wieder von Cookie *-* Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild! FürStar.vonDiamant.png|Von Diamantenpelz, danke für dieses tolle Bild *-* FürStar.2.png|Nochmal von Diamant *-* Danke <3 For Star by Weich.png|Nochmal von Weich *-* Vielen Dank! <3 Fürdenbestenmentschenderwelt.png|Mausi du bist so lieb <3 Danke meine Süße <333 Von Sprenkel :* Starforce.png|Nochmal von Sprenkel :3 Vielen Dank für dieses Tolle Bild *-* I love it! To-Do List *Stubs: **Hollyleaf - abgeschlossen **Rostfell - in Arbeit **Brambleberry - abgeschlossen **Dovewing - / **Ivypool - in Arbeit **Yellowfang's Secret - in Arbeit **Crookedstar's Promise - abgeschlossen **The Forgotten Warrior - / **Petaldust - abgeschlossen **.. Kategorie:Benutzer